


The Past

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Natasha Feels, One Shot, Prompt Fic, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both liked to pretend that the past was the past. That they were not still affected by it, that it did not matter. </p><p>Prompt: in the past<br/>Characters: Tony Stark/Natasha Romanov</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "in the past" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

They both liked to pretend that the past was the past. That they were not still affected by it, that it did not matter. That they were stronger than the forces that had made them who they were. It was complete bullshit of course. As much as they might not want to admit it, as much as they tried to ignore their demons, the past just would not stay there.

Tony did not like being questioned about his past, there were too many things he would rather not remember, and if that meant denying to himself when his issues with father figures or betrayal flared up, well it had gotten him this far. Of course it did not help to have people like Steve Rogers around, who could not seem to stop picking at his emotional scars. But he was fine, he was fine, as long as Rogers would stop mentioning Howard, as long as no one asked about Obie, or Afghanistan......he was fine dammit, he had fought too hard to start crumbling now. 

As for Natasha, well he had told her that he was over it, that he did not have a problem with her. So what if he always turned to keep her from being at his back. So what if he was always on the alert when she was in the room, eyes watching her carefully for the slightest movement. That was just prudent when you were dealing with the Black Widow.

Natasha did not like being questioned about her past any more than Tony. She had been through debrief after debrief, then months of psych evals, when she had first joined S.H.I.E.L.D.. That was different, that was the mission, that was necessity, and even after that she still had her secrets. Even the things she had revealed were only known to a few. The rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. knew only the rumors, the myths, and that was the way she wanted it. The last thing she wanted was to have the past hanging over her like a blood drenched shroud. It had happened, it was done with. She had a new life now, a new mission, and she wanted people to judge her based on that, not on her previous actions.

She was a pragmatic individual, the Widow, who rarely allowed herself the luxury of regret, of doubt. It was not in her nature to seek forgiveness. It was not something she thought she deserved. So while she was well aware that Stark had not let it go as he said he had, that he did not trust her, did not truly believe she would not betray him. She felt it pointless to try to change things. She was not sure where to even start. For while Natasha sought redemption for her past sins, tried to make up for the evil she had done. She had never sought forgiveness from an individual, had never admitted a need to, and was not sure how such a thing was possible. People might say that something was forgiven, but rarely did they truly mean it.

No, better to leave things as they were. Better for Stark to remain on alert. The others forgot far too easily what her true nature was, even Clint. At least this way, Stark would be prepared to take her out, to do what was necessary, should she ever slip again.


End file.
